1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefabricated multi-sided building construction system. More particularly, it relates to a prefabricated multi-sided building construction system which results in the fabrication of a gazebo which utilizes lightweight structural framing components and insulated composite roof panels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Multi-sided building structures are well known in the prior art. One type of multi-sided building structure includes gazebos. Gazebos are usually constructed as small polygonal structures situated in an area of a multi-family residence, single family home, or park. Typically, gazebos have six or eight sides. Most gazebos are used in the warm months of seasonal climates (i.e., the Northeast, Midwest and Northeast regions of the U.S.) but can be used all year in year-round warm climates (i.e., the Southeast and Southwest regions of the U.S.). Gazebos are usually not constructed to be used as permanent enclosures, but usually as xe2x80x9csummerxe2x80x9d structures. However, they can include windows and doors and thereby provide a minimal amount of protection from the bad elements of weather in those months that subject the environment to harsher weather conditions.
Most gazebos are constructed from wood, representing the most common form of material used in their construction. After assembly, the gazebo can be painted in a variety of colors to add aesthetic appeal. However, painted wood fades and thereby requires maintenance over time, representing a deficiency in known prior art gazebos. Further, wood gazebos have difficulty in combating the harsh winter climates seen in the north. Wood can quickly rot over time due to being subjected to rain, snow and ice. This causes many people to refrain from constructing gazebos on their property since the required maintenance of the structure outweighs the pleasure received from the use thereof. Still further, it is quite common to employ a hot tub or spa underneath a gazebo. Gazebos constructed from wood deteriorate quickly due to the hot moisture rising from the spa.
Still even further, many people simply do not possess the necessary skill that is required to assemble a gazebo. It is therefore necessary, in many cases, to hire a professional to assist in assembling the gazebo. This results in a rise in cost and is another factor in convincing people to refrain from having a gazebo constructed on their property. Even in the case where an individual is xe2x80x9chandyxe2x80x9d, assembling known gazebos, be they prefabricated or not, requires a great deal of timexe2x80x94a luxury that many individuals simply do not have to today""s fast pace society.
Some improvements upon exiting known gazebos have contemplated the use of materials other than wood. However, none to date have been easy to manufacture or to assemble, let alone provide any great reduction in the overall cost to the consumer.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved gazebo construction system that overcomes the deficiencies seen in the prior art. The improved gazebo construction system should be easy to assemble and preferably be prefabricated. The use of lightweight components, which requires minimal maintenance, should be used to overcome the problems seen in prior art wood-type structure systems. However, the improved structure should employ components that can withstand the elements of weather such that the gazebo could be used in cold weather climates and be impervious to rain, snow, ice and other known weather elements which can cause damage to the structure (i.e., wind). Finally, the improved gazebo should maintain the aesthetic qualities seen with wood-style structures wherein decorative roofing, windows, and doors can be employed.
I have invented an improved gazebo construction system which results in a gazebo which is impervious to bad weather, has great structural integrity, provides means to employ doors, screening and/or windows, all the while being lightweight, cost effective and aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
In particular, my gazebo construction system employs lightweight aluminum framing components that can be quickly attached by either a self-mating method or by screws. Further, my improved novel system utilizes insulated composite roof panels thereby providing a higher level of structural integrity as compared to prior art gazebo construction systems as well as improving the insulation of the gazebo. Since my roof panels snap together quickly, a professional assembler is not needed. In fact, my system provides for prefabricated sections which makes assembly of the gazebo quick and easy. My gazebo construction system provides that each side wall and roof section be prefabricated as a single unit and sold as a group of units. Depending on the amount of sides (six or eight, for example), the assembler simply stands each section in a vertical position and attaches the appropriate adjacent side section until the gazebo is formed.
Upon assembling the side walls and roof panels, a crown member is attached on an apex portion of the gazebo in a similar manner in which each side section was attached (each section of the crown being prefabricated). Thereafter, roof shingles or tiles can be secured to the roof sections using a variety of different components, such as for example, individual shingles or tiles, a sheet of prefabricated shingles or tiles, or a sheet of metal roofing components.
Finally, screening, windows and a door can be employed with my novel gazebo construction system. If screening is employed, a spline groove formed along the aluminum framing components is used to receive the screening material. If windows are to be employed they can be attached in a variety of manners, such as for example, by screws. If a door is to be used, an additional foot member is attached along a bottom portion of an open side section (entrance way) of the gazebo along with a pair of additional vertical side posts.
Finally, my novel gazebo construction system can employ a strengthening wire around the circumference of the gazebo to add integrity to the structure by pulling each side unit tightly together.